Searching For Levi
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: Eren Jaeger has three secrets that no one knows about. A. There is a parallel world to ours, a world better known as 'Titan'. B. He has been a peacekeeper between the two worlds since the age of fifteen. C. He is married to the greatest prick in the history of the two civilizations (both literally and figuratively). [LevixEren] (Rated M for language.) Written by Blessende.
1. Promise

So, I read this story a couple of months ago and fell in love with it. I was extremely saddened when Blessende took it down, and I realized that it was still saved on my tablet so I started typing this up for a friend, and thought that I should share it with everyone!

Please don't attack me with flames that I didn't write this. I know I didn't.

So onto the story!

Searching For Levi was written by Blessende.

I don't own SNK or SFL.

* * *

Earth, 2013

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter- 1- Promise

~.~

"Assignments are due by the twenty sixth. Merci beaucoup." he heard someone say in a thick French accent. A hand tugged at his sleeve, trying to wake him up. Eren gave a mean spirited growl, and he swatted away the intruder's hand in annoyance. There was a faint drumming in his head, and Eren buried his dark brown hair under an elbow, inching away from the hand. Twenty sixth, he mumbled in a sleep daze.

Why did that sound familiar, all too familiar?

Of all the dates, what was so significant about this single day in the calendar?

His subconscious delved deeper into the shelves of memory, searching for the date and a conversation to connect with. He remember a figure leaning against the kitchen cabinet, drinking tea and holding the cup by its rim. It was one of his quirks, Eren remembered. One of his many quirks that Eren had found endearing and definitely, among the easier ones to endure.

"Six months," a voice came from those surly, thin lips. "You'll be gone for six months?"

Yeah, he remembered now...for there was forever a frown placed on those same lips.

"Admit it," Eren paused and gave the man a warm smile. "You're going to miss me," his turquoise green eyes lighting up in a amusement.

"Miss you?" echoed the older man as he scratched his clean shaven chin in nonchalance. "Good riddance is all I'm thinking. I won't have you nagging at me, won't have to share my bed with a clumsy oaf, won't have to endure your bad breath in the morning. Or your lame ass cooking. I'm looking forward to the next six months, thank you very much," he spoke dryly, eyeing the curtains as if he wanted the mauve fabric to spontaneously combust.

Eren paused, considering him quietly. Three years and they could read each other without speaking. Three years and words remained unsaid. And right then, he sensed the frustration ebbing behind the mask. Sighing, Eren got up and walked over to the older man, pulling the cup away from those thin lips. Eren lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on them instead.

There was a grunt in reply...but there were no protests.

Eren tasted the remnants of the tea: a sliver of lemon, cardamom and that funny herb of their world called iquan.

"October twenty sixth. I'll be here...by then," Eren stressed. He nipped between the words and held his partner's stormy grey eyes.

"Is that a fucking promise?" the man asked, looking cross.

"Yeah," Eren replied. "It's a promise."

The twenty sixth, Eren mumbled in his sleep.

"Shitttt! The twenty sixth!" he yelled, sitting up in alarm.

Dishevelled hair sticking out at odd angles, eyes bleary and tired, Eren blinked and realised where exactly he was. Thirty odd pair of eyes were fixed on him. Make that thirty one, if you counted the fruity assistant professor who taught them Advanced Mechanics. There was a deafening silence, and he saw Connie struggling to hold in his snickers. The ashbrown numbskull Jean Kirstein turned and flashed him a smug little thumbs up. Eren resisted the urge to flash his middle finger; he had other things to worry about. For the silence broke with a crack.

The professor had snapped a chalk in two, the man looking clearly annoyed. The professor slammed his thick tome shut and his nostrils flared.

Fuck...I am doomed, Eren thought. Doomed like Gollum falling into Mount Doom.

The brunet felt a nudge of the elbow and discovered Armin beside him.

"Great going Einstein. I've been trying to wake you up for the last hour," the blond hissed. "And you decide to wake up now? Look," Armin said, giving a pointed nudge towards the front. "-you've made the whole class mad!"

Eren turned his attention to his brethren, smiling sheepishly at all of them.

"Uh, sorry?" He offered.

The professor wasn't the least bit amused.

"Yes, the assignments are due on the twenty sixth. Do you have a problem with the deadline, Mr. Jaeger?" asked the man, glaring at him over his pince nez.

"N-No, of course not, sir."

"Good. You may get away with absenteeism, Mr. Jaeger but you can't weasel out of my assignments. You hear me?"

"Y-Yes!" replied Eren energetically.

The professor collected his papers and left the final year classroom in a huff. The other students turned and gave Eren looks of disbelief and began to shuffle out, muttering under their breaths about what a pain-in-the-ass Jaeger was. Always sleeping in class, who the hell did the idiot think he was. Eren pressed the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. He'd dozed off in class. Again. It was the third time this week.

Ever the compassionate friend, Armin passed his notes with a sigh.

The brunet glanced at the neat handwriting, at the intricate diagrams, highlighted passages and clean bullets. He felt a pang of guilt. he returned the notes to his short friend and shook his head resolutely.

"No Armin. I won't sponge on you this time. I will pull an all nighter and get it done. I swear I will."

Armin smiled.

"You sure you can do it?"

"I gotta try."

"So, what's special about the twenty sixth?" the blond asked, as they left the amphitheater classroom.

Eren let slip a small smile.

"Oh. I'm going home."

..-..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Titan World- A glimpse

Titan- A planet in the galaxy Andromeda, 2.5 million light years from Earth, revolving around a dwarf sun in the later stages of its life cycle. It is three times the size of Earth's moon. Greenish in colour due to its thick atmosphere of methane, ethane clouds, nitrogen and the bare minimum of oxygen needed for survival. Not to be confused with Titan, Saturn's moon but the two share the same attributes.

Water- No presence of liquid water on the surface. All water is drilled from Titan's undergound later through aqueducts and water rigs. There are no oceans and seas as we know it. THere are hydrocarbon lakes, which fuel Titan's scientific development and progress.

Bubble Cities- Skyscraper cities which house sixty percent of Titan's population. Weather controlled, self-sustained by the floating plantations. Administration setup has a mayor for every city as proxy, but all laws passed by the central Military State headed by Darius Zachlay. Examples of Bubble city- Sina, Trost, Stonehess.

Subpar- The terrain outside the bubble cities are barren, though clusters of habitation have formed in pockets. These clusters are outside State jurisdiction. The gender ratio is warped in Titan, especially in subpar regions, favouring the male child 1000:762. Population is floating and has a higher index of crime. There is no presence of Titan's Army wings- PeaceCorp and Military Police here. But members of MP are often spotted to be visiting for investigation leads, pleasure and leisure. Examples of Subpar- Shiganshina, Maria, Belemoth.

Time- There are twenty hours in a day. Dials on every clock range from hours one to ten. Dwarf sun rises in the east at six in the morning and sets by two.

Temperature- Temperatures vary from mild hot to extreme cold depending on the location. Bubble cities have been granted an artificial sun but the subpar regions face the brunt of extreme temperatures.

Physical terrain- Cryovolcanoes, Hydrocarbon lake, Craters, Desert land, Floating Plantation and sporadic aquifers (oasis). Like the water cycle on Earth, Titan has a methane cycle. pH is on the lower side; pH=5. Rain is acidic 97% of the time.


	2. Names

So in response to a guest review, I did contact Blessende on the only way I knew how and never got a response. If it upsets enough people that I reuploaded this, I will take it down if need be. If you want a copy of this as I type it back up, you can PM me and give me your email.

Also, I am retyping a 360 thousand word story. I have school. I am TRYING my hardest to keep up with typing this, but I apologize in advance if I delay in updates.

* * *

Chapter-2- Names

~.~

With a backpack rolled unceremoniously onto one shoulder, Eren Jaeger placed two mugs of malt on the table and flopped down beside the hospital bed. It wasn't often when Eren could be quiet and thoughtful...but at Stanley Memorial Hospital, the gloominess of the empty beds seemed to render him silent. HIs mother was knitting a sweater, perhaps in preparation for the winter to come. Eren traced the ends of the woolen strings as they cascaded down the comforter and rolled under the mattress. The colours of grey and black pooled together until branching off into two pachyderm balls hiding in the recess. he was suddenly struck by a memory of how he used to hide the same way. Away from prying eyes, away from his mother. Especially if he had stolen the bake-sale cookies and his mother was on a rampage around the house, trying to find him. Like she was a dragon breathing fire through her nose.

"Eren Jaeger, come out right now! Come out, you little punk!"

Eren would hide under the bed, with a hand clamped over his mouth. But no matter how much he stifled his own laughter and giggles, Carla would always discover his lair. She would wrap her arms around him tight and shake with laughter. Her apron always smelt of honey and gingerbread. The scent of home and a whole meal.

How old was he back then?

Six?

Seven?

In a way, he was always causing trouble to Carla.

He missed that she-dragon.

"You're awfully quiet today, Eren," his mother said, her hand curling with ease over a grey string and spinning it into a small loop. Today, her voice wasn't slurred from the medication. It resembled the susurrus of the oaks outside, calm and patient even in a tempest. It wasn't the delusion speaking. Just her. His mother. And it felt like years since he'd heard her calling his name. HIs comrades called him 'Jaeger', close pals nicknamed him 'Jaegermeister' for kicks, annoyed professors tended to address him as 'Mr. Jaeger'. (And considering his track record, there were always a couple of professors annoyed with him every semester.)

Armin was the only one who called him 'Eren' but there was no soft inflection to it. Not the way his mother called him.

Or that one other guy.

And that guy was a million light years away, apparently not bothered to call him even once.

"Eren," said his mother sharply. "Don't zone out on me!"

The young man blinked.

"Sorry...sorry. I was just thinking." Eren mumbled, grabbing one of the mugs absentmindedly. He took a sip. The chocolate was bitter to his taste, and he realized he'd missed putting in the sugar.

"Darn," Eren said, pulling a face. "Forgot to put in the-"

Carla gave her son a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. Just stay here…" his mother said. "I'm afraid visiting hours will be over soon."

There was a strained silence, and Eren locked his gaze on the white walls.

Visiting hours.

He'd almost forgotten about that.

His mother broke the silence with a sigh. Perhaps, she was endeavoring to change the subject.

"How are your classes at college? It's the final term, isn't it?"

Eren forced a smile.

"You should ask Armin. He is the one pulling our weights through."

Carla chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh." Eren nodded. The young man rummaged through his backpack and got out a book titled Irodov's Problems in Physics. "Seriously. I am not joking...Take a look at this. There are a zillion problems listed here...and Armin's got the entire book solved out. He is a fucking prodigy, I swear."

His mother smiled warmly at him, her eyes flickering from the book to her son.

"Armin was always a good child. He visits me often, you know...bringing flowers and company. He reads books to me when you aren't around...he's a chip off the old block."

Eren's shoulders slumped, and he returned the mug to the table. There was that hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Do you hate me?" he asked her at long last.

Carla Jaeger shook her head.

"No. Of course, I don't hate you. I just want you to be...safe." she paused, eyeing him thoughtfully. "You're not being a troublemaker, are you?"

Eren rolled his eyes.

"Christ, I am not fifteen anymore."

Carla watched him evenly.

"Sometimes, I get the feeling you are not telling me something."

And there is was: the opening gambit. The part where he could own up to the truth. The part where he could tell her that he wasn't really enrolled into a military academy nor was he spending his six months cooped up in the barracks. Would she believe him? Would anyone believe that this world wasn't all there was to it? That there was another place far away...which had the resources to cure what people here called an incurable disease?

Aged hands stilled and his mother's twinkling brown eyes caught his, waiting for an answer. Sometimes he wondered...if she knew already.

Eren remembered the words of his oath, which he'd spoken in a gallery with his right fist placed upon his heart.

A peacekeeper, bound to serve and protect till death.

Honorable, loyal and to live for others before self.

That is our blood oath.

Titan shall prevail.

He hated that stupid oath.

..-..

Visiting hours were over and a heavy set nurse named Robbins arrived to kick him out.

Not surprising since Eren tended to overstay.

Eren sat on a solitary bend under the parking lot's light, papers sprawled over the length of the planks. He dug a pen under his chin, reviewing the scrawl of his writing. Illegible, all of it. He wished he'd taken up Armin's offer but oh no, he had to choose the high moral ground. And now he was stuck trying to decipher his own notes and puny diagrams, which looked akin to drunken sonnets put down by a sailor who had one drink too many.

He hated himself sometimes.

The young man wrinkled his nose and after a long struggle, snapped the book shut. He wondered if this would have been easier if he didn't sleep in class so much. Why couldn't he stay awake in class anyway?

"Why you ask?" said a new voice. "Because all work and no play makes Eren a dull boy." chimed the amused voice in his head. A voice that Eren was sure would be accompanied by amused grey eyes.

Eren bit back a smile.

True but that wasn't the answer, wiseguy.

It was because all his night were spent on vigils. He wondered for a moment how Annie did it. Leonhart was older than him, an adept peacekeeper though ruthless at times. Having manned the gates with her for four years, Eren still couldn't figure her out. His first impression of Annie remained. The blonde had a queer sense of humor and didn't look like she cared about much. But he'd never tell it to her face. Not unless he was looking for trouble. Annie Leonhart was the best at sparring in their entire squadron; Eren knew firsthand the damage that she was capable of inflicting. Still, there was much to be admired in her. They hadn't shared a lot on the personal front. There was a dad, he remembered. Was he still around?

Eren didn't know.

But unlike Eren, so very much unlike him, Annie wasn't attached to the world of Titan.

She hated it, despised its very existence...and Eren wondered if it had something to do with her partner.

There had been a rumor in the corps that Annie had committed herself to a civilian on Earth. No one knew who the mystery man was. No one dared ask.

The night grew chilly, and he was suddenly very glad for his parka. He pulled the hood over and flopped down against the back of the bench, staring at the moon in the cloudless sky. He stretched his arms and rubbed the skin of his nape.

And like a bolt out of the blue, his watch started ringing.

Of course, it wasn't just a watch.

Eren gave his wristwatch an odd look. He pressed the green button on its side and heard the familiar automated voice of Gale ring out.

"Suspicious activity observed on Gate Twenty Three, Avalon."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed into a crease. He grabbed his things clumsily and stashed them into his backpack.

"Okay, I'm on it!"


	3. Gateway

So. I have been sick. Seen Hell and back. But I brought another update. Please enjoy.

I said this once and I'll say it as many times as you wish.

Searching For Levi was written by the talented author Blessende.

* * *

Chapter -3- Gateway

~.~

Eren had been to the Avalon gates before. It was close...in the fifteen mile radius, which is why the distress signal came to him first. The network alerted the closest keepers in the vicinity and apparently, today was his lucky day. Eren reached the boundaries of St. Chamberlain's Chapel, his eyes remaining glued to the beeping wrist watch. "Here?" he thought as he approached the perimeter of the church. "I don't see anything wrong here. Wait, is this thing even working? Or am I still way off the mark?"

A car blared its horn, and Eren darted out of its path in the nick of time. He heard the Ford's tires screech as the car turned around the curb and sped off into the darkness.

Suddenly, there was a flare lighting up the vicinity, and Eren caught sight of a black trail of smoke, rising higher and higher above the turret of St. Chamberlain's statue.

Someone had reached the place before him. And whoever it was...they had signaled for help.

That didn't sound good.

Eren scouted the church wall and hoisted himself over it nimbly. He ducked into the yews of the yard and running amidst the shadows, he kept a stealthy watch on his surroundings. He chose a vantage point high on an elder tree and dived behind the trunk. Here, he stopped to catch his breath. So far, so good. Ere perched himself on a stout branch and began drawing out his equipment. The young peacekeeper took off his parka and put on his maneuvering gear. Biting his lip, he slipped a knife into his combat boot and felt the rising levels of adrenaline in his system.

Oh, he knew this feeling.

Keep cool, said the voice in his head.

His heart wasn't keen on listening. On retrospect, it had never been a good listener, having fallen for that arrogant, foul mouthed Corporal of his.

Concentrate, Eren told himself.

He put his mind to the task at hand. This wasn't the first time there had been a breach, and history records proved that it wouldn't be the last time. You've done this before, Eren said, stuffing his other stuff back into the bag. He glanced at the book of Irodov, a slight grimace flitting over his lips.

Guess Advanced Mechanics will have to wait till tomorrow.

That is, if he survived.

You better fuckin' survive, went the familiar voice in his head.

Eren gritted his teeth. Don't worry, I will...he said to himself and went spiraling down into the woods.

..-..

The gate flickered into view, an undercurrent of sparks let loose every time it appeared out of the void. It was a wide arch, a gaping hole in the form of a black vortex. It stood tall at fifteen meters and a width of nine. The gates were never visible to the naked eye. Not unless Titan's engineers meant it to. Or if someone had broken through the barriers forcibly.

Today, it was the latter.

And Eren discovered who that someone was.

A large form of black stood in the clearing. It was armored from head to toe, a giant hunk of scaled metal and muscle. There were currents of electricity whirling around it. Humanoid but shaped like a quadrangle gone awry. The thing hovered over a person, its scalpel like arm reaching for their head.

Eren caught sight of the blonde hair and slanted blue eyes.

Shit…

It was Annie.

Annie Leonhart was propped against the trunk of a tree, her eyes barely open. A trickle of blood flowed from her scalp, staining locks of her hair red. Her legs had given out under her weight and she was unarmed. Eren noticed her blade on the ground, broken into splinters on the grass plain. The zirconium shards glistened in the light of the full moon. What the hell was this thing that attacked her? Had it come from the other side? A Titan invader?

Eren did the only think he could think of.

He picked up a pebble and threw it at the giant's back.

He could imagine setting off the voice in his head.

"Seriously? After all the years I spent mentoring you, your best offense is this? Throwing a rock?"

But hey, it did the work.

And in the end, it was all that mattered.

The hunk of metal turned its attention to Eren, though its scalpel hand remained hovering over Annie.

"Yo SHITFACE," called Eren. "You giant overgrown birdbrain, look at me! LOOK at ME!" he taunted it, employing some of the colourful language he'd come to learn in the last few years of marital bliss. "How dare you fucking mess with Annie IceQueen Leonhard? I am going to make you cry tears of blood…" Eren promised, drawing out his hilt and extending the blades.


	4. Voice

Chapter-4- Voice

~.~

There were two mistakes that he made. First was taunting the opponent, which made the beast livid with fury. The other was to believe he could fare better in a fight with a half-giant when even Annie Leonhart slash Jujutsu 'I'm gonna kick your arse to tomorrow' Leonhart couldn't. His zirconium blades were rendered useless against its metal skin and the best he could do, was to salvage them from being broken like Annie's blades. Which meant deflecting and sharp reflexes, exactly those attributes for which he'd been marked an utter zero in training. He could imagine the look of disappointment on the face of Keith Shadis.

But Eren tried.

Because if there was one thing he was good at, it was trying and giving his damn best.

Others called him 'a suicidal bastard' but hell, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Eren leapt over the thing's head, landing on its neck. He struggled for balance but keeping himself tethered to the invader's back, he searched for a weakness. Its Achilles heel. Come on, come on, where is your circuit? There were wires exposed in its nape like human veins. Eren made a swift second decision to cut through them. It was his third mistake of the day...for when he jabbed his blade through, a jolt of electric current sizzled through the zirconium. It traveled the length of his blade and into his arm, his shirt catching fire. Eren gave a painful hiss and relinquished his hold on the Titan. He fell back, landing on the grass of the churchyard with a yelp.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, as his body convulsed with the last of the tremors. His shirt smoked and his skin seared with red, blinding pain.

Okay, this looks bad.

The hunk of metal swirled and considered Eren.

This time when the Titan swung its heavy arm, he couldn't move fast enough. The blow struck him across the head and sent him skidding back into a tree. His head connected with trunk, and the shadowy realms of unconsciousness swallowed him whole.

Eren fell into a state of perpetual darkness.

It was more peaceful ere, he realised as his eyes slumped close. His body arched and he could still feel the searing pain in his right arm. But, he felt oddly peaceful. The last thing he heard was the cicadas of the forest, the birds sounded agitated by the war between man and machine.

Tired. He was dreadfully tired.

After all, he was only human.

"Eren…" breathed a ghostly voice in his ears. He knew that voice. Husky, warm with a tinge of annoyance and everything more. It was gentle and compelling to listen to.

"Get up, Eren," urged the stranger in his head.

Eren grimaced.

I don't want to.

"Come on, bastard. Wake up."

No...this is easier, don't you get it? Letting death wash over me. I'm so sick of fighting. And fucking tired. I've been doing this for months, you know.

"What about the world, Eren? Don't you want to protect it? What of your friends, mother, your classmates, those knuckleheads who can't drive that you're always complaining about...those other idiots like you? Are you going to desert them?"

Eren didn't answer.

"Didn't you promise me oceans, skies, and snow covered mountains?"

Something wet trickled down his cheeks. Eren tasted salt and wondered if it were from tears or blood. In a way, it didn't matter.

"Didn't you promise me?" prompted the voice.

Yeah...I did.

"Were those empty words?"

No.

"You don't have to fight but you can't be a sitting duck either. On your feet, you lazy brat. It's an order."

Eren remained silent, and a wistful smile curled up at the corner of his lips.

When was the last time you called me that?

Eren took a deep breath.

Heck, when was the last time we even spoke? It feels like ages.

He felt lean, agile fingers slip under his neck. A ghostly forehead pressed against his sweaty one; the touch of lips nuzzled against his ear.

"Then come home. Come home to me, Eren," the voice said. "But first, protect the world you hold so dear. Protect the people for whom you've left me behind."

Eren's turquoise green eyes snapped open. The sky was a dark hue of blue. There were dots in his vision, which he mistook for stars. Then again, there were stars as well. Celestial bodies that people said determined your fates. He could see the corners of Orion, that mystic hunter of the sky. He could see the Pleiades sisters too. His hands were slippery from sweat but Eren got to his feet, wincing from the shooting pains that traveled up his burnt arm.

"Jaeger, you idiot," he heard Annie mumble under her breath. "Can't you...stay down?"

The woman was right.

But he really couldn't stay down.

Not with that voice in his head.

The Armoured Titan had stepped back to the gateway. It noticed the rise in his pulse and turned, craning its neck towards him. There was a change in its stance and the Titan began moving towards the lone soldier. Eren had not expected it to be able to run, much less at this velocity, which defied all laws of physics. Heck, even Irodov would have been left baffled.

Eren crossed his blades and stayed put, his pools of bloodlust narrowing in concentration.

Irodov…

Wait, what would that old geezer have done in his situation?

Here he was, facing off a hundred tonne block of metal.

The gates lay compromised behind it, shifting in and out of view. He was sure the barrier was broken for good.

You don't have to fight, he remembered the voice telling him.

Eren's eyes widened just as the armoured titan drew back its scalpel arm. Of course, without the gate, its power source, the Titan couldn't exist here and would be grossly weakened.

Without the gate, huh?

If Eren was right about his theory, the machine invader may even be pulled back into the void. The gates would be lost forever and there would be hell later on, explaining this loss to the Titan State.

Decisions, decisions.

Eren's attention flickered over to Annie who was looking at him, her blue eyes holding his gaze.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Eren smiled as the armoured Titan approached. It had expected him to meet its scalpel arm with his extended blade. But Eren dodged it entirely, hurtling forward between its feet and sent his fighting implements into the two corners of the arch.

There was an ear splitting crack and the armoured beast turned to the gates.

Before it could hold its ground, the gateway exploded. The dark void began sucking in all that was not supposed to have crossed over in the first place. The black Titan made a last attempt at pulling Eren with it...but the boy ducked and all it could do was snap at thin air.

Eren stared at it, a strange mad light in his green eyes.

"Say goodbye to this side of the universe, pal. Hope you enjoyed your stay." sneered Eren.

The gateway gave one last jolt of undercurrent and consumed the armoured Titan whole.

Having eaten up the enemy, the gate decimated into rubble.

Eren sunk to his knees, exhausted and beat. He was glad to hear his heart beating.

He was glad to have kept his promise.


	5. Notice

So, as I promised, if I started getting more complaints and such from people, I would stop where I was at.

Which is what I'm doing.

I'd like to let you know that you can contact me or anyone else such as Maru de Kusanagi, (if they are alright with that) to get the story from them to keep enjoying such a wonderful work.

Just because I'm ending here doesn't mean that Eren and Levi's adventures are over yet.

And neither is yours.

105 chapters can seem like a lot, but I assure you, it's worth the read. I'd contact someone to continue reading it. Searching For Levi will forever hold a place in my heart, and I'm sure it does for so many others as well.

Thank you so much Blessende for giving us such a wonderful piece of art.

And thank you guys for sticking with this short journey.

-Tessa


	6. Another Notice This time for good

Hey there, it's Tessa again. Sorry, but this isn't an update. So I apologize for the false hope.

Some people have been asking that I continue putting this story back up and I said I wouldn't. I have the PDFs for all 13 stories in the Searching For Levi saga. I know that some people don't have a FanFiction account so I'm going to do a thing that might be crazy but I'd like everyone to be able to enjoy this story.

Email me at MaxClarKat123 gmail . com (remove the spaces) and I will gladly give it to you.

Happy reading and remember Titan Prevails.


End file.
